


Dancing

by mediumgrave



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Taako is a brat, authority kink, dom kravitz, sub taako, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Taako's finger traces along the shape of Kravitz's suit coat. "You know, it's so thrilling about the fact that I can make death come apart for me. Or the fact that death could absolutely wreck me."





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Authority Kink from vexy-sins on Tumblr

Kravitz could destroy necromancers, could wipe out armies of undead, could deliver divine judgement for the sake of the raven queen. 

And yet. 

He was absolutely weak when it came to Taako. 

He had been from the very beginning.

And Taako knew it.

It was obvious that he knew due to the way that he constantly held it above Kravitz. Taako was never one for subtlety.

Instead, he would walk into any crowd with Kravitz on his arm and proudly proclaim that “Hey! You know my boyfriend? He could wreck everyone here!” 

Which in turn would make him smile awkwardly and make him look like the least imposing person in the room. 

Taako for how much he enjoyed how deadly his boyfriend was, loved that he could take his boyfriend apart piece by piece. 

This particular night was a dance. A change of pace for the both of them whose current lives were rather domestic. Taako taught his transmutation classes, and Kravitz showed necromantic entities the light. Then after work they’d make dinner “together” and cuddle or fuck on their couch. Which, they both loved. But, they both needed to get out of the house more.

This dance was going about how Kravitz thought it would. 

Taako had made his usual proclamation of “I’ve got a cool dangerous boyfriend” and had disappeared on to the dance floor. This left Kravitz to find a drink and find an open seat where he could watch his boyfriend lose himself in the music.

He particularly enjoyed the way his hips seemed to guide his movements. The smooth shapes were carved into the air like magic and charmed him into staring.

His boyfriend was absolutely stunning despite the public embarrassment he put him through. 

If Kravitz was honest, he really did enjoy the way his boyfriend took him apart. 

It was exciting the way he knew what was coming. The way he could see the obvious desire and need in each deliberate plot Taako devised. His boyfriend was as helplessly attracted to him as he was to him. 

Taako catches his gaze from across the floor and winks at him. 

Kravitz smiles.

Oh Raven Queen he was helplessly in love.

It’s such a gentle thought for what was to happen. 

Taako grows bored of dancing on his own and pulls Kravitz onto the floor with him. 

Kravitz almost describes what they are doing as dancing together, but decides against that phrase. What it really is is Taako pulling him in by the lapels of his suit coat and very publicly flirting with him. 

Taako isn't a subtle elf. 

Taako's finger traces along the shape of Kravitz's suit coat. "You know, it's so thrilling about the fact that I can make death come apart for me. Or the fact that death could absolutely wreck me."

One of his hands slid down his waist and pinches his ass. 

There were two very distinct things that could have happened then. 

Kravitz could have fallen prey to his embarrassment.

Instead, he finds himself grabbing Taako’s hand and giving him a stern look. One that Taako licks his lips hungrily at. 

Then he’s the one pulling Taako across the room. Across the floor, and into the nearest side room. A relatively empty janitorial closet with a name tag on the ground reading “Clint McElroy.” Well, whoever that was he hopefully wouldn’t be needing the closet anytime soon. 

“Already can’t wait, huh?” Taako pulls him into a kiss, and it's incredibly tempting to simply fall into the kiss. To let himself be lured in by the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s lip gloss. But, there’s a reason why Kravitz pulled him in here.

Kravitz pushes Taako against the door, keeping him at a distance where he couldn’t be pulled in again. “You know, I don’t have to touch you at all.”

Taako gives him a lazy grin, “Oh I get it, you’re trying to dom me aren’t you?”

The hardest part of doming Taako is how easy it would be to fall into his manipulation. To simply let himself be taken over and absorbed in his game. 

But, he knew Taako enjoyed giving into the submission. He just had trouble admitting to it. It was also part of the fun for him, riling up Kravitz until he broke. 

Kravitz tries again. “Don’t question me again.”

“Or what daddy?”

Taako whimpers as Kravitz bites his ear. “Or I leave you here.”

They both know Kravitz wouldn’t actually leave. More he’d make Taako wait until they got home, but that wasn’t as dangerous of a threat. Taako whines, but doesn’t think of a quip quick enough before Kravitz is kissing down his neck. 

“For someone whose life depends on whether or not I like him, you really are difficult.” 

Well, that was a long time ago. The Raven Queen absolutely would not smite Taako over boyfriend troubles. But, it was fun to pretend. 

He puts his leg between Taako’s and delights in the gasp the elf gives. “So you’re really better off behaving and letting me fuck you here.”

Taako closes his eyes and nods.

Kravitz kisses his ear gently before taking his voice down to a more gentle whisper, “Color dear?”

Taako grinds his hips into Kravitz’s leg, “Green but you better touch me soon!”

Kravitz sighs, “What did we just talk about with you being a brat?” 

He watches Taako run the numbers in his head on whether it would be worth it or not to talk back again. Kravitz takes his silence as a win. 

Kravitz kisses Taako before he has a chance to think of something to say. 

Kravitz’s body presses against Taako’s and the way he feels trapped is incredible. The coolness of both his boyfriend and the door hit in all of the right ways and he’d be pretty content if this was a long makeout session. 

But, considering they’re in a closet time isn’t really on their side.

Taako moans as he feels a hand against his clothed erection. Kravitz’s hand cups him here and he rocks his hips into the touch.

If they weren’t in public that small move would have gotten him in more trouble. Perhaps he’d be tied down to their bed. Maybe he would be edged to orgasm time and time again and never allowed to actually cum. But, Taako knew they couldn’t afford that right now. So he plays the game to his advantage.

All he really gets is Kravitz biting his lip and telling him not to move.

Which, still pretty fucking hot in Taako’s book.

Then he feels Kravitz’s chill touch slipping down the front of his pants. His body shivers and Taako remembers how nice their temperature difference is. His body feels like static and it’s a feeling that dances from nerve to nerve and feels really fucking delicious. 

Kravitz wraps his hand around him and all the points where his fingers make contact feel incredible. 

If Taako was more well behaved sub he’d simply let this happen to him. But, instead he rocks his hips into Kravitz’s hand again despite previous warnings.

Kravitz’s grip tightens around him. Taako’s whine is high pitched and airy as his body takes in the sharp pain. 

“Don’t. Move.”

“Yes daddy.” Taako says this with a smile that says he doesn’t really plan to keep his word. But, against his better judgement Kravitz gives in. His grip loosens again and he moves his hand along Taako’s member. 

Taako moans and for his part tries very hard to not move again. But it's really difficult to not chase the feeling of his boyfriend pumping his cock. He really wants to feel his hand on every point of him, wants to grab hold of the warm feeling building inside of him that is so different from the touch of his boyfriend.

Instead he bites and curls his hands into fists as he concentrates on not moving. He tries his hardest to just think about the feeling being given to him. And what is given to him is very very good. But he really really wants more.

“Faster please daddy please-!”

He’s cut off with a moan as Kravitz obliges him. “Good boy, look at you learning to ask instead of taking.”

Kravitz kisses him again. Taako’s return of the kiss is distant as he’s wrapped up in the feeling of pleasure building in the base of his spine. 

He cums with a shuddering gasp against Kravitz’ lips. 

The shape of the scene changes as Kravitz pulls him into his arms, Kravitz holding him up due to Taako’s knees being weak. He pets his hair with his clean hand telling him how good he was for him. It’s soft and safe. They stand like that for a few moments, letting reality come back to them in a dream like way. 

"Want me to rift us back home?"

"Yeah please."

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through writing this I had the realization Kravitz would definitely dom with his Cockney accent


End file.
